


You Really Do

by occlumency



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occlumency/pseuds/occlumency
Summary: The night of the attack, Harry Potter and James Potter survived the attack. After years of pain, James and Sirius and Remus help raise Harry. Harry's life was normal, Ron and Hermione as his friends and going through it all together. Soon it was sixth year and Harry had been feeling different. Really different. For one person specifically. Draco Malfoy.





	You Really Do

**~~~**

_**Hello, I'm avocadeeeee. This is my first story on here,** _

**_and this is a Drarry fanfic in case you didn't get it lol._ **

**_And yes I know Sirius isn't currently alive but I have other plans._ **

**_I'm planning for this to be an interesting read, so without_ **

**_further ado, I give to ye rad boys,_ **

**_You Really Do_ **

**~~~**

 

Harry sat on the bench in silence, waiting for his dads. He was quiet, staring at the floor. Harry wasn't a prefect, it kinda bothered him,  _Maybe it's what I get for all those years of getting in trouble._ He thought to himself. James gently placed a hand on his son's back and gently rubbed it with care.

Harry sighed, "Why are they always late?" He huffed and he rolled his eyes. James sighed, "Harry you know they have to hide.. if any muggles or wizards see Sirius.. and if any wizards see Remus?" Harry nodded, "I know I know alright? It's just annoying.." he said calmly. James nodded and pet his son's riled up hair. Harry couldn't help but smile a nerdy and silly smile, Harry had been so excited yet sad to be going back to Hogwarts. He'd miss his dads. 

Harry soon stood up with excitement. James grabbed Harry's sleeve to keep him from taking attention. James stood up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. The two went down the stairs and onto the platform as Harry wheeled his trolley. Harry then stopped, inhaled deeply and ran at the brick wall portal into platform 9 3/4. Harry smiled at the train as James came through behind him. James then held his shoulders and kissed Harry's head. Harry looked behind him and there came Remus. His other dad.

Harry wished Sirius could come though. James and Remus helped get Harry's things onto the train and then Harry turned his head to the two. He smiled and went to them. They hugged and Harry saw it. A black dog. Harry grinned widely and hugged the dog. The dog wagged its tail and Harry felt very glad to have another year of Sirius there to send him off. Harry then let go of the dog and Harry stood and James kissed his head, "See you soon son, stay strong." Harry nodded, "Alright.." he said softly. 

Harry climbed on the train with Hermione and Ron. They soon found a cart and Harry sat down. But then the other two stopped, "Er.. Harry, Ron and I are prefects. So we need to be in our cart-" Harry nodded and cut her off, "Okay it's fine." Harry had also had some ideas about Draco. Harry had believed maybe Draco was now a Death Eater, meaning that he could know some interesting information that Harry could find useful. Harry soon pulled his dad's cloak out, swinging it over his lanky body. He crept down the hall of the train car and into the prefect cart. He scanned the room to find Hermione and Ron talking, seeming very happy and bubbly. Harry felt a ping in his chest, he wished he was a prefect but yet, maybe it was for the best. 

Harry soon darted his eyes to the whiny voice of Draco Malfoy. He was sitting in a booth with his infamous minions, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Harry let out a breath and then grabbed a nifty toy from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop, and set it off, making the whole carriage black out. Harry quickly scrambled onto the overhead rack along with small suitcases. Harry felt the cold bars through his cloak. He prayed he was hidden, no one seemed to notice so he didn't mind. Harry listened to Draco complain about Dumbledore and his parents but as the train finally came to a stop at the Hogwarts station, Harry realized he'd been laying there for hours. Harry saw them leaving but Draco stopped and pulled out his wand, flicking it and the curtains along the windows shut. Harry felt his heart quicken, "You should know listening to other people's conversations is rude, Potter. Petrificus totalus!" He sharply yelled the spell and before Harry could react, he was thrown to the floor frozen. Draco stalked to his invisible body and yanked the cloak off and stared at his face for a moment.

A small moment where Draco seemed more fragile, gentle. His features quickly shifted and he stamped Harry's nose breaking it. A glint in Draco's eyes made regret appear but he just stormed off after tossing the cloak over Harry and shakily saying, "Enjoy the ride back to London.." Harry was laying there silently, wanting to fight or do something. Then a gentle soul, Nymphadora Tonks walks in and her shoe hits something hard. She kneels down slowly and yanks off the cloak to reveal Harry. She sighed, "Harry I swear you need to just, not have a tragic life." She did a spell silently and then Harry blinked and he groaned. He held his bloody nose and Tonks sighed, "Let's get you off this bloody train." She gently guided him down the path, as all the carriages had gone. Harry looked down, he was a bit more hurt after Draco basically smashed him in the face for no reason. Harry wasn't sure why he did that but he was certain there was a second meaning. Harry thought about everything Draco said until Tonks stopped him, "I should fix that nose right?" Harry quickly looked to her face seeing the bright hair, "I suppose." He said calmly. Tonks pulled her wand back out and did another silent spell and Harry yelped and whined quietly. Harry held his nose and then wiped some of the blood, "Better?" He asked quietly. Tonks examined his nose and then nodded quickly, "Yes." She smiled and it comforted Harry a bit. They reached the castle and Harry was guided to Madam Pomfrey, given a slab of meat to take down the swelling, for some reason, and sent to the dining hall to eat at least something.

Harry sits and began to eat quietly until Hermione saw him and flew to him, "HARRY THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT! RON COULD YOU PLEASE," she smacks him with her book once, "STOP," And again, "EATING!?" She yells at him and smacks him one last time for good measure. Harry snorted and Ginny was smiling weakly. She took the meat from his hand and gently held it to his nose. Harry smiled softly and then moved his eyes to Hermione. She sighed, "What did you do to your nosed?" She asked beginning her nosy scavenges. Harry hesitated as Dumbledore began his speech. Harry looked to his empty plate knowing this year would make or break him. He then wondered how you could beak what was already dust.


End file.
